1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control process conducted when displaying display-contents such as a selection object that is to be selected by a user and a content that is to be browsed by a user, and more specifically relates to a process conducted when touch-scrolling the selection object and content.
2. Description of the Background Art
An information processing terminal for browsing contents that do not fit within one screen is conventionally known. For example, in a state where one part of a content having a size larger than a screen is displayed on the screen, a mobile phone disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-66801 enables moving the content by an operation on a numerical keypad of the mobile phone. Additionally, this mobile phone displays information indicating a position of the currently displayed content with respect to all the contents in an area outside the display area of the content. For example, a ratio of an amount of contents that have been already displayed at present to the total amount of display contents is represented as a percentage. Therefore, when the display has moved to an end of the content, the user can understand that the display has moved to an end of the content by seeing information on a percentage display.
With the mobile phone described in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-66801, it is necessary to estimate where a content has been moved by using information displayed at an area outside the display area of the content. However, the user will be paying attention to the content when browsing the content. Therefore, in order to see the information at an area outside the display area of the content, the user will take his or her sight off the content for a moment to confirm the information at an area outside the display area of the content. As a result, if the user is performing an operation to move the content while paying attention to the content, even after reaching an end of the content, the user will try to further move the content, thereby generating a futile operation. In other words, the user will conduct a futile operation by trying to further move the content even after reaching an end of the content, and then, shift his or her sight to the information displayed outside the content area to confirm the information and recognize they have reached an end of the content. Therefore, it has been difficult to intuitively understand reaching an end of the content.